wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Leatherworking
Leatherworking is one of the primary professions. Your character can only have 2 primary professions at one time. Summary The Leatherworking profession allows players to work various leathers and pelts into leather armors, as well as into patches integral to the creation of higher-level, metallic armors and enhanced weapons. Leatherworkers are responsible for creating leather items for the leather wearing classes: Druid, Hunter, Shaman, and Rogue. (While the Paladin and Warrior can wear leather, they won't typically wear it as they have more powerful armors available to them.) * At high levels, players have the ability to specialize as a Dragonscale Leatherworker, Elemental Leatherworker, or Tribal Leatherworker. These specializations can create very powerful and valuable items. Getting Started *Getting Started with Leatherworking *Emli's Leatherworking FAQ *Places to Farm Requirements Leatherworkers do not require any special equipment to create their items such as blacksmiths require anvils. Leatherworkers can create whatever they want, wherever they want, as long as they have the proper required ingredients. Suggested 2nd professions * Skinning Suggested Classes * Rogue * Hunter * Druid * Shaman Recipe List For a complete sortable list of leatherworking patterns ("recipes"), with reagents, effects, and selling guide, go to: * Crimson Eagles Profession Pricelist * ThottBot Leatherworking Recipe Table * World of Warcraft Professions Compendium - Leatherworking There is one bag recipe available only to the Horde, the Kodo Hide Bag. Training in Leatherworking There are trainers in most of the main cities that will teach you Leatherworking. There are various levels that you must work up through, becoming skilled in one level before moving on to the next. Please note that you will always be trained by a level above you. When you train in Expert, it is an Artisan Leatherworker training you, and so on down the line. * Apprentice (1-75): Requires Level 5, costs 5 (copper) * Journeyman (50-150): Requires Level 10, costs 5 (silver) * Expert (125-225): Requires Level 20, costs 50 (silver) * Artisan (200-300): Requires Level 35, costs 5 (gold) There is one Master Trainer for each faction to train you in "Artisan Leatherworking". You must be level 35, with 200 skill in Leatherworking, and the cost to train is 5 (this cost can be reduced with honored status with the given faction). The Alliance trainer is Drakk Stonehand and lives in Aerie Peak (Hinterlands), while the Horde trainer is Hahrana Ironhide, who lives in Camp Mojache (Feralas). Leather Conversions * 3 Ruined Leather Scraps = 1 Light Leather * 4 Light Leather = 1 Medium Leather * 5 Medium Leather = 1 Heavy Leather * 6 Heavy Leather = 1 Thick Leather * 6 Thick Leather = 1 Rugged Leather About Relative Leatherworking Skill Levels When you open the Leatherworking window or go to a Trainer, you'll notice that the items in the list are colorized. The color used for the name of the item to be made has the following meanings: * Red: You're not yet able to learn to make this item (you'll only see this on Recipe items). * Orange: You will gain a skill point making the item (unless you're already at the maximum). * Yellow: You will probably gain a skill point making the item, but might not. * Green: You might gain a skill point making an item, but probably won't. * Gray: You won't gain any skill points making an item. In most cases, you'll probably just want to ignore gray skills completely (though don't forget that you can always use them as needed; for example, to turn leather scraps into light leather...) As your Leatherworking skill level increases (by making items), specific leatherworking "recipes" will go from Red to Orange, Orange to Yellow, Yellow to Green, and Green to Gray; this merely means that you must keep learning new, more complex leatherworking patterns to continue advancing in skill. Trainers * See Trainers, Leatherworking for trainer names and locations. Pre-Specialization Leatherworking You do not need to specialize in a high-end leatherworking profession to be of use to your guild and server. The following recipe "sets" are available to provide leather armor that isn't part of one of the specializations: Runic Leather Provides Intellect and Spirit Increases * Runic Leather Gauntlets (270) dropped * Runic Leather Bracers (275) dropped in Felwood * Runic Leather Belt (280) dropped * Runic Leather Headband (290) sold by Jase Farlane in Eastern Plaguelands * Runic Leather Armor (300) dropped in Scholomance * Runic Leather Pants (300) dropped, found in chests * Runic Leather Shoulders (300) dropped by Crimson Battle Mage in Stratholme Wicked Leather Provides Agility and Stamina * Wicked Leather Gauntlets (260) sold by Leonard Porter (A) or Werg Thickblade (H) in limited supply * Wicked Leather Bracers (265) dropped in Azshara * Wicked Leather Headband (280) dropped in Felwood * Wicked Leather Pants (290) dropped * Wicked Leather Armor (300) dropped in Scholomance * Wicked Leather Belt (300) dropped in Stratholme Heavy Scorpid Mail Provides Spirit and Stamina * Heavy Scorpid Bracers (255) - sold by Zannok Hidepiercer in Silithus in limited supply. * Heavy Scorpid Vest (265) - dropped by Portal Seekers in Blasted Lands. * Heavy Scorpid Gauntlets (275) - dropped by Blackrock Soldiers in Burning Steppes. * Heavy Scorpid Belt (280) - random world drop. * Heavy Scorpid Leggings (285) - dropped by Blackrock Slayers in Burning Steppes * Heavy Scorpid Helm (295) - sold by Zannok Hidepiercer in Silithus in limited supply. * Heavy Scorpid Shoulders (300) - dropped by Blackrock Battlemasters in Burning Steppes. Blood Tiger Harness Set 2 Pieces: Improves your chance to get a critical strike with spells by 1%. 2 Pieces: Improves your chance to get a critical strike by 1%. * Blood Tiger Shoulders (300) sold by Rin'wosho the Trader in Stranglethorn Vale at Honored Reputation with the Zandalar Tribe * Blood Tiger Breastplate (300) sold by Rin'wosho the Trader in Stranglethorn Vale at Revered Reputation with the Zandalar Tribe Primal Batskin Set 3 Pieces: Minor increase to running and swimming speed. Note that in order to get this benifit, the wearer must have 300 leatherworking. * Primal Batskin Bracers (300) sold by Rin'wosho the Trader in Stranglethorn Vale at Friendly Reputation with the Zandalar Tribe * Primal Batskin Gloves (300) sold by Rin'wosho the Trader in Stranglethorn Vale at Honored Reputation with the Zandalar Tribe * Primal Batskin Jerkin (300) sold by Rin'wosho the Trader in Stranglethorn Vale at Revered Reputation with the Zandalar Tribe Other High-End Patterns * Dawn Treaders (290) - Sold by Argent Dawn vendor at Honored Reputation * Golden Mantle of the Dawn (300) - Sold by Argent Dawn vendor at Revered Reputation * Might of the Timbermaw (290) - Sold by Meilosh in Felwood at Revered Reputation with the Timbermaw * Timbermaw Brawlers (300) - Sold by Meilosh in Felwood at Revered Reputation with the Timbermaw * Lava Belt (300) - Sold by Lokhtos Darkbargainer at Honored Reputation with the Thorium Brotherhood * Sandstalker Bracers (300) - Sold by Aendel Windspear at Friendly Reputation with the Cenarion Circle * Sandstalker Gauntlets (300) - Sold by Aendel Windspear at Honored Reputation with the Cenarion Circle * Sandstalker Breastplate (300) - Sold by Aendel Windspear at Revered Reputation with the Cenarion Circle * Spitfire Bracers (300) - Sold by Aendel Windspear at Friendly Reputation with the Cenarion Circle * Spitfire Gauntlets (300) - Sold by Aendel Windspear at Honored Reputation with the Cenarion Circle * Spitfire Breastplate (300) - Sold by Aendel Windspear at Revered Reputation with the Cenarion Circle * Core Armor Kit (300) - Possible drop from certain bosses in Molten Core * Girdle of Insight (300) - Possible drop from Knot Thimblejack's Cache in Dire Maul * Mongoose Boots (300) - Possible drop from Knot Thimblejack's Cache in Dire Maul * Swift Flight Bracers (300) - Possible drop from Knot Thimblejack's Cache in Dire Maul High Level Leatherworking When you reach 225 skill and level 40, you unlock a set of quests. These quests allow you to specialize in various types of armor. Here is a list of those quests, for each faction: * Elemental Leatherworking (A) given by Sarah Tanner in Searing Gorge * Elemental Leatherworking (H) given by Brumn Winterhoof in Arathi Highlands * Dragonscale Leatherworking (A) given by Peter Galen in Azshara * Dragonscale Leatherworking (H) given by Thorkaf Dragoneye in Badlands * Tribal Leatherworking (A) given by Caryssia Moonhunter in Feralas * Tribal Leatherworking (H) given by Se'Jib in Stranglethorn Vale. As a prequisite for Tribal Leatherworking, you must complete the Wild Leatherworking Quests (A), (H) quest series. To create Refined Deeprock Salt for curing Rugged Hide, you'll need an Engineering-made Salt Shaker. This item has a 3 day cooldown time; thus, Refined Deeprock Salt becomes the high-level bottleneck for Leatherworking, much like the Mooncloth recipe is for Tailoring, and the Philosopher's Stone transmutations for Alchemy/Smithing. Elemental Leatherworking Creates items that give bonuses to primarily resists; mainly suitable for Rogues or feral Druids. These are the known recipes: * Helm of Fire * Gauntlets Of The Sea * Living Breastplate - drop; Decaying Horror in Western Plaguelands * Living Leggings - drop; Deadwood Shaman in Felwood * Living Shoulders - sold; Jangdor Swiftstrider and Pratt McGrubben in Feralas * Shifting Cloak - drop; Knot Thimblejack's Cache in Dire Maul * Molten Helm - sold; Lokhtos Darkbargainer of the Thorium Brotherhood * Molten Belt - sold; Lokhtos Darkbargainer of the Thorium Brotherhood Stormshroud Armor Set 2 pieces: 5% chance of dealing 15 to 25 Lightning damage on a successful melee attack. 3 pieces: 2% chance on hit to regain 30 energy. (Good for Rogues or feral Druids.) * Stormshroud Pants (275) - sold; Leonard Porter or Werg Thickblade (H) in limited supply. * Stormshroud Armor (285) - drop; Arkkoran Oracles in Azshara * Stormshroud Shoulders (295) - drop; Son of Arkkoroc in Azshara Volcanic Set Bonus 3 pieces: 5% chance of dealing 15 to 25 Fire damage on a successful melee attack. * Volcanic Leggings (270) - drop; Firegut Brute in Burning Steppes * Volcanic Breastplate (285) - drop; Firebrand Grunt in Blackrock Spire * Volcanic Shoulders (300) - drop; Firebrand Legionnaire in Blackrock Spire Dragonscale Leatherworking Dragonscale armor is all-mail armor, and as such is most useful to Shamans and Hunters. * Dragonscale Gauntlets (225) - Learned from the Dragonscale Leatherworking Trainer * Dragonscale Breastplate (255) - Learned from the Dragonscale Leatherworking Trainer * Chromatic Cloak (300) - Possible loot inside Knot Thimblejack's Cache in Dire Maul * Chromatic Gauntlets (300) - Sold by Lokhtos Darkbargainer at Revered Reputation with the Thorium Brotherhood * Red Dragonscale Breastplate (300) - Random drop off of General Drakkisath in Blackrock Spire * Dreamscale Breastplate (300) - Sold by Aendel Windspear at Exhalted Reputation with the Cenarion Circle Green Dragonscale Set 2 pieces: 3 mana every 5 seconds. 3 pieces: Allows 15% of your mana regeneration to continue while casting. * Green Dragonscale Breastplate (260) - Sold by Masat T'andr in Limited Supply * Green Dragonscale Leggings (270) - Random drop off of the Murk Worms in The Temple of Atal'Hakkar * Green Dragonscale Gauntlets (280) - Learned from the Dragonscale Leatherworking Trainer Blue Dragonscale Set 2 pieces: +4 to all resistances. 3 pieces: Increases damage and healing done by magical spells and effects by up to 28. * Blue Dragonscale Breastplate (285) - Sold by Blimo Gadgetspring in Limited Supply * Blue Dragonscale Shoulders (295) - Random drop off of Cliff Breakers in Azshara * Blue Dragonscale Leggings (300) - Learned from the Dragonscale Leatherworking Trainer Black Dragonscale Set 2 pieces: Improves your chance to hit by 1%. 3 pieces: Improves your chance to get a critical strike by 2%. 4 pieces: +10 Fire resistance. * Black Dragonscale Breastplate (290) - Sold by Plugger Spazzring in Limited Supply * Black Dragonscale Boots (300) - Sold by Lokhtos Darkbargainer at Honored Reputation with the Thorium Brotherhood * Black Dragonscale Leggings (300) - Random drop off of Anvilrage Captians in Blackrock Depths * Black Dragonscale Shoulders (300) - Random drop off of Anvilrage Marshals in Blackrock Depths Tribal Leatherworking This aspect of leatherworking creates gear that gives increased Intelligence and Stamina. Very good for Druids. Also has some great crit/dodge bonuses for Rogues in the Devilsaur set. Known items: * Wolfshead Helm (225) - Learned from Tribal LW Trainer * Feathered Breastplate (250) - Learned from Tribal LW Trainer * Chimeric Gloves (265) - Recipe sold by Blimo Gadgetspring in Azshara. * Chimeric Boots (275) - Random world drop. * Chimeric Leggings (280) - Random world drop. * Chimeric Vest (290) - Random world drop. * Frostsaber Boots (275) - Recipe sold by Qia in Winterspring. * Frostsaber Leggings (285) - Drops from Winterfall Den Watchers in Winterspring. * Frostsaber Gloves (295) - Drops from Winterfall Totemics in Winterspring. * Frostsaber Tunic (300) - Drops from Winterfall Ursa in Winterspring. * Warbear Harness (275) - Recipe sold by Meilosh at Friendly Reputation with the Timbermaw * Warbear Woolies (285) - Recipe sold by Meilosh at Friendly Reputation with the Timbermaw * Corehound Boots (295) - Recipe sold by Lokhtos Darkbargainer at Friendly Reputation with the Thorium Brotherhood * Corehound Belt (300) - Recipe sold by Lokhtos Darkbargainer at Revered Reputation with the Thorium Brotherhood * Hide of the Wild (300) - Epic drop from Knot Thimblejack's Cache in Dire Maul Ironfeather Set 2 pieces: Increases damage and healing done by magical spells and effects by up to 20. * Ironfeather Breastplate (290) - Rare drop from Vilebranch Hideskinners in The Hinterlands * Ironfeather Shoulders (270) - Recipe sold by Gigget Zipcoil in The Hinterlands Devilsaur Set 2 pieces: Improves your chance to hit by 2%. * Devilsaur Leggings (300) - Drops from Oozes in Un'Goro Crater. * Devilsaur Gauntlets (290) - Recipe sold by Nergal in Un'Goro Crater. Category:Professions Leatherworking